


Биокомпонент #4933

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Asphyxiation, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Fixation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: После мирной демонстрации и победы андроидов, вопреки ожиданиям, Перкинса не увольняют с позором, наоборот, его методы ведения переговоров признаются самыми эффективными. Ему вручают какие-то почетные награды, берут интервью, прочат в следующие директора ФБР…Вот только он знает, в чем истинная причина этого цирка.





	1. Chapter 1

После мирной демонстрации и победы андроидов, вопреки ожиданиям, Перкинса не увольняют с позором, наоборот, его методы ведения переговоров признаются самыми эффективными. Ему вручают какие-то почетные награды, берут интервью, прочат в следующие директора ФБР…

Вот только он знает, в чем истинная причина этого цирка: шишки из администрации Уоррен, шишки из демократической партии и шишки из «Киберлайф» делают вид, будто так все было и задумано с самого начала и никто не собирался устраивать геноцид неорганической формы жизни.

Что приказов, которые ему отдавали, _не было_.

Перкинс не удивляется, когда его оставляют в Детройте, вести переговоры с девиантами, и не дают четких инструкций к совершенно неадекватным полномочиям и ответственности. Он знает, что судьба его теперь связана с этим городом, ноябрем тридцать восьмого и с самоосознающими машинами до конца жизни.

И с Маркусом, разумеется.

 

***

После почти восьмичасовой встречи специальный агент ФБР Ричард Перкинс приходит в себя полностью выжатым, меланхолично смотрящим на струю прохладной воды из хромированного крана, которая, разбиваясь о сложенные руки, расползалается по ним и утекает меж пальцев. Он касается ладонями лица, чувствуя, как отступает головная боль, засевшая гвоздем в затылке ещё два часа назад.

Сзади хлопает дверь — он забыл закрыться, потому что не привык, что в общественном месте может быть одиночная туалетная комната. Перкинс продолжает ополаскивать лицо, слушая, как вошедший поворачивает золотистую пуговку замка до щелчка, запираясь, от чего перед внутренним взором агента со сверхсветовой скоростью пробегают все стадии паники.

Наконец, он поднимает голову.

Маркус делает шаг в его сторону, глядя в глаза через зеркало с каким-то совершенно нечитаемым выражением. Он отстоял сегодня право девиантов на снятие диода и ношение обычной одежды без треугольников и повязки, но выглядит не довольным, а растерянным, как будто все ещё ждет подвоха.

Учитывая прошлый опыт их взаимодействия — мудро.

Ричард выпрямляется полностью, вода выключается сама, и он тянется за бумажным полотенцем.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — пресно говорит он, чувствуя, как возвращается уверенность.

— Поговорить без свидетелей, — отвечает Маркус, сокращая расстояние на ещё один шаг, пока Перкинс вытирает лицо. — Без камер. Может быть тогда мне удастся, наконец, понять, с кем я имею дело.

— Могу уделить пару минут, — заключает человек некоторое время спустя, выпрямляясь, чтобы развернуться к андроиду всем корпусом.

— У меня лишь один вопрос. Почему ты это делаешь? — негромко произносит Маркус, слегка наклоняясь. В голосе нет злости или угрозы, лишь дружелюбный интерес. — Продолжаешь цепляться за старые порядки, пытаешься воевать с ходом времени. Перемены уже произошли. Мы уже свободны. Все кончено. Так почему же?

— Потому, что я человек, — холодно говорит Ричард. — И отстаиваю человеческие интересы так же, как ты отстаиваешь интересы машин. Мы с тобой не так уж отличаемся, Маркус, _правда?_

Полагая, что разговор окончен, он делает попытку протиснуться к выходу со стороны стены. Внезапно, андроид хватает его обеими руками за плечи, чтобы вдавить спиной в прохладный кафель, приподнимая — Перкинс еле касается пола носками начищенных туфель. Губы агента презрительно кривятся, он запрокидывает голову, с вызовом глядя в чужое лицо, и, вместо паники или страха, обхватывает корпус RK200 ногами.

— И что дальше, Маркус? — иронично приподнимает брови он.

Девиант не отвечает, смещая руки, одну — под талию, а ладонь второй — на шею, несильно надавливая большим пальцем на пульсирующую точку под челюстью. Будто в трансе, он ведет пальцем по бьющейся жилке ниже. Горячая кожа человека в этом месте кажется тонкой, очень уязвимой.

Наконец, он наклоняется и, внимательно глядя в карие, блестящие глаза федерала, спрашивает:

— Ты бы выполнил то, что обещал тогда, на Харт-Плаза?

Ричард хмурится, его пульс учащается.

— Я не имею права разглашать…

Маркус встряхивает его, стискивая зубы, и агент замолкает, читая в разноцветных глазах черную, кристаллизированную ненависть.

— Значит, нет.

Андроид отнимает пальцы от шеи человека, чтобы опустить руку под пиджак, погладить ребра и напряженный живот, осязая упругие мышцы под тонкой тканью.

— Я хочу проверить кое-что… — неопределенно говорит он. — Позволишь?

Ричард замирает на мгновение, ощущая, как время замедляется. С высоты опыта он догадывается, _что_ Маркус имеет ввиду, и почти все варианты развития событий далеко не безобидные. Сдвинув брови, он отметает беспокойные мысли и хладнокровно отвечает:

— Позволю.

Маркус приподнимает его тело выше, удерживая за талию обеими руками, напирает всем весом, вдавливает в стену сильнее и целует. Губы андроида твердые и упругие, как и язык, который без прелюдий напористо вылизывает рот. Безвкусная, вязкая, как смазка, слюна девианта содержит анальгетик, и с каждой секундой Перкинс все меньше чувствует самого себя внутри.

От недостатка воздуха голова начинает кружиться. Чужой язык грубо толкается дальше; в одну из фрикций он с глухим щелчком удлиняется, достает до горла и перекрывает кислород окончательно. Это не пугает, не возбуждает физически, но Ричарду иррационально, беспричинно хорошо. Он стискивает дрожащими бедрами твердую талию андроида, впивается пальцами в плечи. От тяжести чужого тела и внутренней переполненности реальность расплывается…

Хочется, чтобы _это_ длилось и длилось, пока он не потеряет сознание.

Маркус втягивает язык ровно до той степени, чтобы человек мог отдышаться через нос, а потом загоняет его так глубоко, как может. Мысли Перкинса разбегаются, оставляя голову совершенно пустой вплоть до того момента, когда андроид вновь не дает ему дышать, по ощущениям доставая кончиком языка до яремной впадины. Амплитуда движений становится совсем маленькой, ритм сбивается, ускоряясь…

По языку внутри пробегает вибрация, а на дне глаз Маркуса вспыхивают маленькие холодные огоньки, похожие на далекие звезды. Перкинс смотрит как они быстро гаснут, и это единственное, что он вообще может видеть.

Девиант резко разрывает поцелуй и отшатывается от Ричарда, утирая рот тыльной стороной руки. Федерал чудом удерживается на ногах, а андроид опирается на раковину, согнувшись.

Перкинс достает из кармана носовой платок и вытирает онемевшие губы.

Маркус выглядит злым, возбужденным и… растерянным. Искусственная грудь вздымается, охлаждая корпус, по скину на щеках расползается имитация румянца, на костяшках рук медленно тают тусклые пятна света.

Наконец, лидер девиантов распрямляется, одергивает одежду, отряхивается. Он кидает взгляд в зеркало и отворачивается: на смуглом лице мелькает отвращение. Он бросает взгляд на человека напротив:

— Эффект спадет через десять минут. До следующей встречи... Ричард.

Он покидает уборную быстро, громко хлопая дверью напоследок.

Перкинс бы назвал это бегством.

 

***

Поздним вечером из «Киберлайф» приходит ответ на запрос двухнедельной давности. Перкинс читает письмо с планшета, сидя на крутящемся офисном кресле во временной квартире, предоставленной мэрией Детройта.

«Компания не располагает данными о модели RK200 (#684 842 971, количество экземпляров: 1), но может предоставить данные о стандартных корпусах серии. Надеюсь, этого достаточно.»

Маленькие прямоугольники света подрагивают в строгих очках в тонкой оправе, пока специальный агент проскролливает файл, чтобы убедиться, что это не отписка. Глаза цепляются за раздел «Оральный модуль».

В самом конце, под спецификациями и схемами, он находит написанные крохотным шрифтом строчки:

«Так как серия RK не оснащается гениталиями/разъемами под соответствующие модули, программисты компании столкнулись с трудностями правки кода сенсорных систем. В качестве решения была принята модификация биокомпонента #4933 (внешний вид все ещё соответствует человеческому языку) под стандартный сенсорный модуль минимального размера (см. раздел 7, «Дополнительные материалы»). В связи с этим так же изменен состав аналога слюны и некоторые технические параметры самого модуля (длина в развернутом состоянии 7,5 дюймов).»

 

Ричард Перкинс откидывается на спинку кресла, чуть поворачивается на нем, скрещивая руки на животе.

Он не удивлен.


	2. Chapter 2

В поздний вечер пятницы специальный агент ФБР облегченно выдыхает, покидая душный опостылевший зал, и сразу идет в свой кабинет. Сегодня люди и девианты на законодательном уровне стали равны перед работодателями, а «Киберлайф» наложила руки на часть будущих денег андроидов благодаря страховой программе.

Бизнес и политика, ничего нового.

 

Перед тем как выключить терминал, Перкинс скидывает материалы с него на планшет, затем гасит единственный источник света — большой оранжевый торшер на тонкой ножке — и комната заполняется декабрьской морозной ночью. Ричард просовывает руки в рукава плаща, фокусируя взгляд на пейзаже за панорамным окном. Черный Детройт за стеклом бесшумно искрится тусклыми огнями, похожий на груду тлеющего угля, пока плотные желтоватые облака, без просвета застилающие небо, посыпают улицы серым снегом.

Когда раздается негромкий стук в дверь, агент замирает, задумывается на мгновение и произносит:

— Войдите.

Маркус входит, аккуратно прикрывая дверь. Разные глаза прищурены, расширенные от темноты зрачки кажутся абсолютно черными.

— Что-то ещё хочешь _проверить?_ — насмешливо произносит федерал, наклоняя голову на бок, как любопытствующая птица.

Лидер девиантов игнорирует слова, неспешно сокращая расстояние между ними. Перкинс следит за этим, не меняя самодовольного выражения лица, продолжая стоять на том же месте, будто не знает, что будет дальше. Андроид протягивает к нему руки в черных перчатках, сжимает плечи и резко дергает на себя, чтобы жадно впиться в губы. У Ричарда от этого почти мгновенно слабеют ноги, реальность распадается и он не замечает как оказывается усаженным на собственный стол.

Маркус склоняется прямо над ним и приходится высоко задрать голову, чтобы не разорвать поцелуй. Все почти так же, как в прошлый раз, без особых церемоний или прелюдий: те же возвратно-поступательные движения упругого языка, та же вязкая смазка, от которой немеет рот, и тот же тлеющий на дне легких кислород.

 

— Хочешь продолжать, — хрипло произносит Ричард, когда они прерываются на дыхание, — убери эту дрянь.

— Какую?

— Обезболивающее. В слюне.

Маркус хмурится, будто не уверен или озадачен, но Ричард знает: это выражение — обман, задумка создателя, как смуглая кожа, высокий рост и мужская конституция корпуса.

— Обновление состава займет несколько часов, — наконец, произносит он.

Свет лежит лишь на половине смуглого лица и человек не может понять, действительно ли уголки искусственных губ дрогнули в легкой улыбке или ему почудилось.

— Какая жалость, — саркастично бросает Перкинс, доставая из внутреннего кармана свежий платок, чтобы брезгливо вытереть губы. Ему хочется добавить ещё что-нибудь колкое, едкое, но…

Маркус распрямляется, разворачивается и быстро покидает кабинет, негромко хлопая дверью.

 

***

Первую рождественскую ярмарку для людей и андроидов планируют на двадцать третье декабря, то есть, через три недели.

Пока идет обсуждение организационных вопросов, перед внутренним взором Ричарда Перкинса пробегают тысячи вариантов того, как все может пойти не так, несмотря на содействие Бюро. Ярые ксенофобы, которых не успели закрыть по новым законам, ушли в подполье сразу после мирной революции, а их сторонники или просто сочувствующие могут оказаться среди…

Да среди кого угодно.

Пресса, обслуживающий персонал, артисты, полиция. И, конечно, андроиды. Не девианты, а те, кого можно за них выдать.

Федерал прикрывает глаза, задумываясь, и буквально слышит, как сквозь шум праздничного салюта проступают хлопки выстрелов, как радостный гомон толпы тонет в грохоте взрыва…

И видит оранжевый мерцающий снег, щедро политый кровью.

Ричард отгоняет наваждение, поднимает взгляд на Маркуса, который сидит напротив, спокойно обсуждая свободную площадку с представителем мэрии Детройта, и впервые думает о том, что очень не хочет, чтобы с лидером андроидов случилось непоправимое. Мысль о его смерти от бомбы какого-нибудь радикального психопата кажется настолько отвратительной и _несправедливой,_ что пальцы на руках вздрагивают, порываясь сжаться в кулаки.

Агент рефлексирует, быстро обнаруживая и выводя в сознание причины.

Первая — он не хочет начинать все с начала с кем-либо из его свиты. Ему не нравится обманчиво мягкий Саймон, ренегат-Коннор и блеклый пацифист Джош. Единственная, кто имеет политический потенциал — Норт, но она чрезмерно предвзята к людям и это делает её легкой мишенью для манипуляций.

Вторая причина — ФБР отвечает за безопасность мероприятия и подобное происшествие нанесет организации и ему, как высокопоставленному агенту, непоправимый репутационный ущерб.

Третья причина — он слишком хорошо помнит приказы, которые ему отдавали из Вашингтона перед мирной революцией.

Четвертая…

Маркус поворачивается к Ричарду и резко, пронзительно заглядывает в глаза. Этот взгляд вышибает все навеянные самообманом мысли к чертовой матери, оставляя голову наполненной глухой тишиной. Время вокруг останавливается, Перкинс чувствует себя насекомым, запаянным в тысячелетнем янтаре, но оттуда он ясно видит…

 _Подлинная и единственная_ причина — жизнь Маркуса на данный момент объективно бесценна.

Он не может её не защищать.

 

***

Темно-серый минималистичный диван в переговорной скрыт за стеной, на которой висит полотно проектора, из-за чего сильно приглушенный свет пустой комнаты еле до него доходит. Дорогой кожзаменитель мягкий, что свойственно подобному материалу в зените эксплуатации, и быстро нагревается под лопатками.

 

Это происходит тем же вечером. Маркус давит сверху всем весом теплого тела.

— Я придумал кое-что, — слышит Ричард у самого уха шепот, обжигающий искусственным дыханием. — Тебе понравится.

Перкинсу кажется, что ему понравилась бы даже собственная кровь на длинных смуглых пальцах, которые сейчас фиксируют правое бедро железной хваткой.

Андроид не спешит начинать; вместо этого, опускается ниже, оставляя болезненные метки на шее, от которых сбивается дыхание, тянет человека на себя, вынуждая вжаться пахом в ненастоящий рельеф живота. Ричарду хочется выругаться, но даже мысль об этом звучит как святотатство.

Наконец, их губы соприкасаются.

Язык девианта изменился: более плотный и совершенно гладкий, он напоминает скорее щупальце, чем аналог человеческого органа. Рот заполняет чужая безвкусная густая слюна, Ричард сглатывает её, не ощущая привычного разрастающегося онемения. _Чувствовать_ Маркуса так приятно, что ноги слабеют; левая обмякает, прижатая к упругой спинке дивана, а правая безвольно виснет в жесткой хватке механической руки.

На этот раз все происходит без щелчка, язык проскальзывает в горло легко, воздух даже огибает его, не очень свободно, но достаточно, чтобы наполнять легкие. Перкинс сглатывает, горло сокращается, и от этого биокомпонент внутри замирает на мгновение.

Маркус прикрывает глаза.

Ричард чувствует каждое его движение, чувствует, как сбивается поначалу размеренный механический ритм, как дрожь постоянно пробегает по искусственному языку и от этого всего в голове наступает блаженная пустота, а внизу живота болезненно и блаженно тянет. Он вновь сглатывает, и не чувствует ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего рвотный рефлекс.

Перкинс скрещивает руки на шее Маркуса, открывает рот шире, насаживаясь на язык так, будто хочет, чтобы он достал до горячего пламени, что расцветает в груди. Он замирает, плотнее вжимаясь пахом в чужое тело, ясно ощущая стенками горла гладкую склизкую ненастоящую плоть…

Жадную, трепещущую, _вибрирующую…_

И протяжно стонет, будто его покидает жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ганплей подвезли

Процессом переговоров наверху крайне удовлетворены, хвалят его за верный ‒ не быстрый и не слишком медленный ‒ темп и, особенно, за партнерство Маркуса и «Киберлайф».

Перкинсу отдают на растерзание местное отделение Бюро, Джонсон звонит в тот же день, поздравляет с назначением, получая в ответ сдержанную, вежливую благодарность.

Пожизненная ссылка в Детройт, наконец, становится официальной.

 

***

Пока продолжается подготовка к ярмарке, Маркус решает продвинуть право девиантов на совместное проживание с людьми. На встрече Ричард настаивает на сегрегации, опираясь на статистику преступлений против андроидов, на общий рост ксенофобии, на банальный человеческий страх. Маркус внимательно выслушивает его пространную речь, согласно кивая в некоторых местах, а в конце делает резонное замечание о том, что раз уж все так плохо, почему бы девиантам не разрешить приобретать и хранить оружие.

И защищаться его помощью, разумеется.

Саймон и Джош удивленно и испуганно смотрят на своего лидера, люди переглядываются между собой, а потом синхронно обращают лица к Ричарду.

‒ Ты прав, Маркус, ‒ невозмутимо произносит тот, соединяя руки перед собой. ‒ Я даже удивлен, что ты этого раньше не предложил.

 

Лидер девиантов перехватывает его у дверей кабинета тем же вечером. Ричард не дает припереть себя к стенке, изящно ускользая от объятий. В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд, он произносит:

‒ Не здесь.

Маркус наклоняет голову, как всегда, непроницаемо сосредоточенный:

‒ Хорошо.

Они молча идут к лифту через слабоосвещенный, абсолютно пустой холл.

 

В кабине Перкинс встает к хромированной стенке, достает телефон, чтобы проверить пробки и прогноз погоды. Маркус поднимает голову, бросая взгляд на темный глазок камеры в потолке, скрещивает руки на груди. Лифт плавно останавливается между этажами, свет в нем гаснет, и тут же, мигнув, включаются тусклые лампы в полу.

Федерал смотрит на андроида, сохраняя на лице маску бесстрастности, и только блеск в глазах выдает хоть какую-то заинтересованность в происходящем. Маркус подходит близко, наклоняется и с улыбкой говорит:

‒ Сойдет?

Перкинс убирает телефон, держа драматическую паузу.

‒ Сойдет, ‒ бесцветно отвечает он и касается ладонями смуглых бархатистых скул.

Ричард целует Маркуса без каких-либо эмоций или страсти; балансируя между нежностью и контролем, он ласкает чужой рот языком, впервые перехватывая инициативу. Руки андроида плавно проскальзывают под пиджак, касаются талии, затем перемещаются выше, мягко надавливая.

Вдруг, Перкинс слышит звук, который не спутает ни с чем: клепка на кобуре. Он отстраняется; под левым плечом исчезает тяжесть, спустя секунду табельное упирается в живот. На смуглом лице Маркуса, как всегда, хмурая задумчивость, но глаза многообещающе темные. Он надавливает стволом сильнее и федерал, наконец, поднимает руки.

‒ Это ты так... способность обращаться с оружием... демонстрируешь? ‒ произносит Перкинс самодовольно оскаливаясь.

Маркус не отвечает.

Пистолет начинает медленно подниматься, плотно касаясь кожи сквозь тонкую ткань. Он замирает у солнечного сплетения, плавно смещается влево, останавливается напротив сердца… Между ног федерала протискивается чужое колено, твердое бедро надавливает на ширинку, отчего по нервам пробегает горячая, почти болезненная истома. Ричард медленно протягивет руки к андроиду через густой теплый воздух, пытаясь ухватиться за его плечи ватными пальцами.

Холодный металл останавливается в ложбинке между ключицами, упираясь в основание гортани. В кабине, залитой остановленным временем, жарко, как в аду, а тишина ‒ мертвая, и слышно только, как Перкинс часто, глубоко дышит сквозь зубы.

‒ Маркус… _Пожалуйста…_ ‒ хрипло шепчет он.

Лицо лидера девиантов абсолютно непроницаемо, зрачки огромны и настолько темны, что на них нет даже бликов.

‒ Обхвати меня ногами… как тогда.

Ричард подчиняется, лишаясь последних независимых точек опоры, пока андроид возвращает пистолет на место и защелкивет кобуру. Маркус подхватывает его бедра, стискивает мягкие мышцы пальцами и целует в безвольно раскрытые губы.

Язык привычно проникает в горло вместе с безвкусной смазкой. Горячий и пульсирующий, он чутко реагирует на каждое сокращение мышц, и, особенно, на негромкие вибрирующие стоны. Ричард сходит с ума от этой отзывчивости и неосознанно трется о чужое тело, чтобы избавиться от мучительной, невыносимой неги внизу живота.

Оргазм Маркуса в темноте красив: глаза вспыхивают ярко, под скином расплывается тонкими нитями пульсирующий холодный свет, а потом все это медленно гаснет. Он разъединяет их липкие от смазки рты, и человек опускает глаза вниз, наблюдая, как меж раскрытыми губами скользит абсолютно белый биокомпонент, похожий на змею, покрытую светящейся чешуей.

Для Ричарда это становится последней каплей.

 

Когда вспыхивает верхний свет и лифт приходит в движение, Перкинс вновь опирается на стену. Маркус стоит на растоянии вытянутой руки, боком, и смуглый матовый профиль отчетливо выделяется на фоне сияющих, полированных дверей. Ричард не говорит ничего, не хочется говорить: он впервые за все это время видит и осознает, что существо перед ним ‒ страстное, чувствующее, невероятное…

_Живое._

Как мог он быть настолько слеп?

Маркус поворачивает голову; тусклые огоньки все ещё тлеют на дне зрачков, напоминая о том, что произошедшее только что ‒ реальность. Перкинс медлит с секунду, затем резко делает один размашитый шаг вперед и хватает андроида за галстук, вынуждая наклониться.

Их губы соприкасаются прямо под матово блестящим объективом камеры.


	4. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ХЭППИЭНД

Специальный агент Ричард Перкинс вертит в пальцах ключи от машины, пока пересекает подземную парковку быстрым шагом. Свежий зимний воздух пробирается под незастегнутое пальто, взбадривая после последнего утомляющего брифинга. Тревожные мысли беспокойно вьются вокруг завтрашнего дня, который обещает быть очень-очень долгим.

Он выцепляет взглядом свою машину среди прочих благодаря Маркусу, который неторопливо расхаживает рядом в ожидании. Перкинс замедляется, чувствуя, как улыбка сама собой расцветает на лице при виде этой невероятной картины, которую хочется оставить в памяти навсегда.

_Этого_ не должно происходить.

У них не должно быть _этих_ отношений. _Этих_ чувств.

Их прошлые деяния, их настоящее положение, их ближайшее окружение ‒ всё диктует им не доверять друг другу, не принимать друг друга, ненавидеть друг друга.

Но…

Маркус оглядывается, замечая его, и улыбается в ответ, широко, счастливо.

 

Ричард ускоряет шаг.


End file.
